Rushing Back
by M. Amaya
Summary: Nessie and Danny are at Charlie's, because of Hannah's birth.


Rushing Back

Summary: Nessie and Danny are at Charlie's, because of Hannah's birth.

Danny's POV

This was an incredible summer. I had spent my first birthday with my parents, but they had left to Alaska to see Tanya, much to my mother's disgust. Anyway we stayed with Charlie and when he needed to work longer we stayed at the Black's with Jake and Seth.

I was sitting on Charlie's couch, when I heard a strange roar. It didn't sound like dad's Volvo. Nessie rushed to the door, as Charlie started acting strange. Kind of nervous.

"Stay Here" Jake ordered.

Nessie and I shared a puzzled look, when we spotted a van in the driveway. Then I heard a loud, annoying cry. My stomach started feeling fuzzy, annoying itches. I didn't realize when I closed my fists; Just like my dad uses to when he's about to get upset; I didn't know that in the next 15 seconds my life would change forever.

Edward's POV

As I stepped out of the car my children's eyes met mine. Bella was waiting on the co-pilot seat, eager, so I opened the door and then headed to the back where my newborn daughter rested. I could read Nessie's restless mind. She was standing before me, staring at her baby sister

"Who's that?" she asked a little confused.

"Her name is Hannah" Bella said. Danny's and Bella's eyes met, Bella smiled at him, but he didn't smile back. "She's your new babysis…"

"I know who she is" said Danny really slow, looking upset.

"Danny?" Bella started to say, she seemed to be looking for something else to say, that didn't happen. In the middle of that awkward silence I picked up my son, he hugged me tight as I took him upstairs. I opened Bella's old room, now it was the guests room. Danny, climbed down my arms to land on the bed. We sat in silence, and then he finally spoke. "Why you didn't tell us the truth?" I looked in his eyes, he opened his mind & I shared with him our plans to make Hanna's arrival a "beautiful" surprise. He stood up and walked out.

Over the next few weeks I expected Danny to come around. This wasn't so bad after all.

"you have to give him time" Charlie told us "it's normal that he feels this way"

I shared an awkward look with Bella who held me thigh. We hadn't told the kids what had happened in Alaska, nor Charlie for that matter, I would think he would panic if I did. Bella had been turn into one of our kind. I knew that if Danny were around more than walking all alone, he would notice those changes in his mother.

"I think we must tell them" she told me a week after our arrival "today" I looked at her, I couldn't get used to her new body, her new smell, her new eye color, everything seemed to be out of place, but so well placed at the same time. Her look beneath those brown contacts changed, she held me tight in her arms, and she looked up, our lips met. She still had that beautiful soul that made me feel more comfortable.

I sat on the couch facing Nessie first. Danny still didn't talk to us so we had to use Carlisle to help us

"there is something we need to tell you" Bella told the children. They waited impatiently

"you know when we were in Alaska…" I started. Nessie looked at Carlisle and Esme worriedly. They smiled

"well, mommy got sick and we had to, help her get better" I said, swallowing hard. I waited for a reaction

"it was her" Danny muttered. But I heard him "she made mommy sick!". Bella looked at me and I crouched down to Danny's level

"She didn't do anything wrong" I said sweetly. But in my heart I knew that it had been Hannah who had stolen Bella's former life. The antidote Carlisle had made didn't have an effect on her, the reason why was a mystery

"I know it" he muttered again looking away angrily "I know what happens with mommy now" he finally looked at me, his mind was closed and really protected, there was no way in it.

"Danny, there's nothing wrong with it" said Carlisle in a calmed tone.

"Mommy" Nessie's eyes were wide open checking her mother, stopping sometimes to catch some details "You… are… one of us" she said _us_ with a special emphasis. Then he looked at me, her eyes still wide open, two big dark brown windows to her soul, her mind was a mess, she was confused. She looked down and tried to clear her thoughts.

"Come here baby" Bella took our daughter and hugged her, Nessie hugged her back and kissed Bella on a cheek. "I love you honey, I really do" Whispered on Nessie's ear. Bella put one hand on Danny's hand, their eyes met, Danny forced a wrinkled smile, but it never reached his eyes.

Carlisle & Esme leaved in silence holding hands. I picked my son up, he was crying, confused and in remorse, of course he didn't hate Hannah I already knew that, but there was something in his eyes, I would describe it as fear to be replaced.

As the put down the kids to bed that night I smiled at myself. My family was now complete and when the kids were old enough they would kick Emmett's ass at baseball.

**I want to thank my awesome co-writer: JateCattCallengirlscout2 love you girl (:**


End file.
